Today, due to the continuous improvement of living standards and the rapid development of electronic industry, television (TV) is not only very popular but also continually upgraded. The flat-panel TVs of liquid crystal display (i.e. LCD TV) are marketed now, and thus it brings people various selections. However, how to adjust the placement of the flat-panel TV of LCD to improve the watch quality and watch comfort is a problem needed to be solved.
Because the position of watching TV frequently changes, the best angle between the plane of the TV monitor and the line of sight is about 90 degrees, otherwise, the images are easily distorted. However, the traditional TV monitor mostly cannot be elevated or descended. If the height of TV monitor cannot be adjusted, it generally cannot give people most healthy visual experience, resulting in easily causing eye fatigue.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a supporter for TV to solve the problems of the prior art.